


Revenge of the Masked Man

by shaniaanimemangalover



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death Threats, F/F, Jadeshipping - Freeform, Manga, Super Forms, Superpowers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Yuri, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniaanimemangalover/pseuds/shaniaanimemangalover
Summary: What if Pryce came back to attack Blue for betraying him? What if he managed to almost successfully kill Blue?When Blue is faced by Pryce when the man had returned, she wasn't expecting Pryce to play fair. However, she didn't expect the little, sweet, innocent Yellow to be held hostage by him.What will Blue do?This fanfic takes place before the Yellow Chapter and Blue already knew about the identity of the Masked Man.





	Revenge of the Masked Man

Blue, a brown haired girl was talking to Yellow, a blond haired little girl. Blue had gotten down on one knee to see the little girl better. "Now, Yellow, what did I say about talking to strangers?" Blue asked. She wasn't mad nor irradiated by the girl. She was trying to teach her to not wonder off and talk to strangers, even though Yellow was 11 years old. Yellow's long and beautiful ponytail was reaching her back and Yellow was a innocent girl who didn't understand much things.

"If I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Run right back to you, Blue." Yellow repeated what Blue had told her over and over again. Blue smiled as she watched the girl.

"What should you do if any stranger grabs you?" Blue asked. Yellow smiled.

"Scream bloody murder and run like-" Blue quickly covered Yellow's mouth before she said 'hell'. _Okay, maybe I'm teaching her to be a little too much like me._ Blue thought. Blue was 2 years older than Yellow and Yellow was a lot smaller than her, so Blue felt responsible for her. 

"Haha, don't say that word, Yellow or any of those other bad words either. It's unbecoming of a lady." Blue tells Yellow. Blue felt a chill run up her spine, but she didn't address it. Yellow wasn't known for her quickness to react, unlike Blue. Blue moved her arms to Yellow's shoulders and she gently tightened her hold on Yellow. She had her pokemon, if anyone attacks them, she'll just use them, but Blue had a horrible feeling creeping up in her chest. The grass rustled behind her and she looked back. This was a mistake on her part as Yellow's small weight disappeared from her hold. "Yellow!" Blue shouted in worry. 

Blue had turned back around when she heard a sniff and a whimper. Blue's eyes widen when she saw Yellow in the arms of the Masked Man. The Masked Man was holding Yellow bridal style as his arms were holding the small girl close to him. Yellow's eyes became teary as she tried not to cry from terror. Blue grabbed a pokeball, but a cry from Yellow stopped her. Yellow was crying as her tears started to run down her face. Blue started to growl in anger when she noticed why Yellow was crying. The Masked Man had a knife in his hand and he had put it near Yellow. "You coward. She's just a child." Blue shouted at the man. The Masked Man put away his knife and he looked at Blue. 

"Come back to me, Blue. Be my helper again." He tells Blue. 

"Never again!" Blue sharply said. The Masked Man took out two pokeballs. He released Delibird and Houndour from their pokeballs. Blue grabbed Blasty's pokeball and she released him from his pokeball. The fully evolved pokemon landed on the land with a hard THUD. When Blasty saw Yellow, he growled loudly. Blasty was Blue's main powerful pokemon and he grew close to Yellow, so he was protective of Yellow. However, he knew that his trainer was even more protective of the girl. He saw the two pokemon and he got in attack position. "Blasty, Hydro Pump!" Blue ordered. Blasty obeyed the order easily. The attacked easily fainted Houndour, but Delibird still stood as it had saved itself by using Blizzard around itself. The Masked Man returned Houndour to it's pokeball. 

"Blizzard!" The Masked Man ordered Delibird. Delibird used Blizzard on both Blasty and Blue. Blue shivered and she tried to think but the cold was biting through her dress and she wasn't expecting to have a battle with the man who kidnapped her. When Delibird stopped using Blizzard, Blue saw her chance to attack. 

"Skull Bash!" Blue ordered. Blasty used the attack on Delibird, who took a lot of damage, but was still standing like it wasn't attacked.  _Damn! What level is that pokemon!_ Blue wondered. The Masked Man chuckled darkly. He held Yellow even more closer to him. 

"Your Blastiose maybe strong, but Delibird is stronger." The Masked Man stated. Blue gritted her teeth in anger as she got frustrated. She needed a plan quickly. Yellow whimpered and Blue told Blasty to stand down. Blasty got out of his attack position. Blue walked towards Blasty and she placed one hand on Blasty to hold herself up.  _That Blizzard almost got me immobilized. What is he planning?_ Blue thought. Delibird stayed on it's guard. 

"What do you want?" Blue asked the Masked Man. 

"I already told you." The Masked Man told Blue. Blue muttered some curses under her breath. "If you don't want her back, I can keep her." This was the statement that made Blue ran towards the man in a blind rage, not knowing that was what the man wanted. "Blizzard." He calmly ordered his Delibird. The Delibird smirked as it attacked Blue at a close range. 

Blue screamed in pain as the Blizzard started to freeze her body.  _I walked right into it!_ Blue thought. "Blue!" Yellow screamed for her mentor and protector. The Bizzard froze Blue's entire body except for her head. Blasty growled, but Blue told him to not attack in fear of Yellow getting hurt by the Masked Man. 

"I'm fine, Yellow." Blue says, lying. She wasn't in pain, but she knew that if she doesn't unfreeze herself soon, she'll die. Yellow whimpered as she tried to get her pokemon's pokeball, but the Masked Man had caught her arm and Yellow whimpered again, but the man didn't attempt to hurt Yellow. Instead, he shifted the small girl in his arms in a lot more comfortable position. He laid the girl on his chest as his arms were wrapped around her legs, making it look like she was sitting in his hold. Doing this made her pokeball fall upon the ground as the girl never noticed. Blue noticed, however and she gasped. 

"No. No!" Blue shouted. She knew what the man was going to do to Yellow. The man tilted Yellow's neck and he placed his lips on the small girl's neck. Yellow squeaked a bit as she never had anyone do that to her before. "Scald me." She ordered her Blastiose. 

The pokemon obeyed and Blue tried not to scream from the burning pain. When the ice had finally melted, Blue was forced on one one knee.


End file.
